Son premier noël à Poudlard
by Marine Demo
Summary: Défi lancé par Nathea - Severus Rogue n'a jamais participé à une de ces soirées de Noël organisées par ses collègues, mais cette année il va y être forcé ... Mais finalement, c'est peut-être une bonne chose non ?


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Comment allez-vous ? :)_

 _Voici un nouvel écrit, un petit défi de Noël proposé par Nathea ! J'espère qu'il vous conviendra !_

 _Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances de Noël à tous ! :*_

 _HGSS_

« Non Albus ! hurla-t-il.

-Severus, mon cher, d'habitude, c'est moi qui le fait. Mais cette année je suis certain que vous pouvez comprendre que je suis dans l'incapacité d'assurer cette fonction, étant enfermé dans un tableau dans le bureau de la directrice, expliqua calmement Albus Dumbledore.

-Non, non et non ! Pourquoi ne pas demander à Horace Slughorn de revenir ? tenta Severus, désespéré.

-Parce que la tradition veut que ça soit un professeur de Poudlard qui endosse ce rôle, Severus. Et je ne me vois pas demander cela à Filius.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Severus. Vous n'avez jamais voulu vous joindre à nous les soirs de Noël, mais cette année je vous demande d'y participer. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas la fin du monde enfin ! contra l'ancien directeur.

-Devoir arriver déguisé en Père Noël, devant tous mes collègues, absolument ravis de passer le réveillon de Noël ensemble, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, ça non, c'est la plutôt renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Arrêtez de dramatiser ! Ca va très bien se passer ! Vous pouvez demander des conseils à nos nouveaux professeurs d'Etudes des Moldus ou de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis certain que tous deux se feront à plaisir de vous aider à confectionner un costume dans les normes.

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Severus pour lui-même avant de sortir du bureau de la directrice. »

Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard depuis la fin de la guerre, était venue le chercher alors qu'il était en train de finir ses préparations médicamenteuses pour l'infirmerie. Un léger sourire s'étalait sur son visage quand elle lui avait annoncé que le tableau de feu Albus Dumbledore voulait lui parler. Il avait tout de suite trouvé cela suspect mais s'était tout de même rendu dans le bureau pour entendre ce que le vieux fou avait à lui dire. Et maintenant c'était officiel, même mort, Albus Dumbledore continuait à lui causer des soucis ! De son vivant, Severus n'avait jamais eu la volonté de réellement lui dire non, car il devait énormément de choses au vieil homme et se sentait constamment redevable. Cela, Dumbledore l'avait bien compris et le Serpentard se demandait parfois si l'ancien directeur n'avait pas abusé de lui. Mais même maintenant qu'il était décédé et enterré à l'autre bout du parc de Poudlard, le vieux fou à la longue barbe blanche continuait à le malmener et lui, Severus, à accepter tout ce qu'il lui proposait.

Quand Albus Dumbledore était encore vivant, le maître des potions n'avait jamais voulu se rendre à ces soirées entre professeurs. Mais il savait très bien que pour le réveillon de Noël, un de ses collègues devait endosser le rôle du Père Noël. L'ancien directeur correspondait parfaitement au portrait que tout le monde se faisait du légendaire conducteur de traîneau, peut-être avec le ventre en moins. Cependant jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour, lui, Severus Rogue, professeur craint et respecté par tous les élèves, devrait supporter ce rôle. Et pourtant, il allait devoir trouver une solution pour se confectionner un costume digne de ce nom. En traversant le Hall pour aller s'enfermer dans ses cachots, Severus se demanda à quelle personne il pourrait demander conseil sans que cela ne lui retombe dessus. Dumbledore avait proposé le professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Cet imbécile se ferait une joie de le ridiculiser, mais aussi de l'insupporter avec ses discours soporifiques. Severus ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Minerva avait embauché ce phénomène. Peut-être ne trouvait-elle personne d'autre. Oui, ça devait être ça. La seconde proposition du vieux fou était le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. L'idée lui semblait encore moins bonne, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Entre l'imbécile inutile et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, son choix était vite fait. Autant se tourner vers la seule femme membre du célèbre Trio d'Or, qui était maintenant sa collègue. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'étage des appartements d'Hermione Granger.

 _HGSS_

*Toc Toc Toc*

Hermione se leva du canapé sur lequel elle était allongée, occupée à corriger les copies des élèves de troisième année. Elle fut surprise, en ouvrant la porte, de se retrouver devant son ancien professeur et nouveau collègue, Severus Rogue. En début d'année, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la salle des professeurs, après une longue réunion destinée à tout mettre en place pour la rentrée du lendemain, les deux adultes avaient convenu une trêve. Ainsi, une entente relativement cordiale s'était installée entre eux, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se plaindre des agissements de son/sa collègue. Pour Hermione, cette trêve avait été une évidence, bien que cependant inutile. En effet, elle gardait au plus profond d'elle-même un secret difficile à avouer. Elle avait un petit, tout petit, mais bien présent quand même, faible pour son professeur de Potions. Ça avait toujours été le cas, même quand il avait tué Dumbledore. Apprendre qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour participer au sauvetage du monde sorcier avait ravivé cette petite lueur, et travailler avec lui était, pour Hermione, quelque chose de très agréable. Mais jamais il n'était venu la voir ici, et c'est pour cela que la jeune professeur s'exclama, étonnée :

« Severus ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Vous avez cinq minutes ? Je peux entrer ? grogna l'intéressé. »

Hermione s'effaça pour laisser entrer le maître des Potions, ferma la porte puis se tourna pour lui faire face. Il semblait gêné et agité.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Un thé ? proposa Hermione en débarrassant le canapé des copies qu'elle corrigeait à l'arrivée de son visiteur.

-Un thé, ça sera très bien, lui répondit-il en s'asseyant.

-Alors, que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder … Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que chaque année, les professeurs se retrouvent pour passer le réveillon de Noël ensemble, je suppose ? commença Severus. »

Hermione revint avec deux tasses de thé et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

« Oui, je le sais, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous pose problème, Minerva a bien précisé que vous ne veniez jamais, s'étonna Hermione.

-Chut, laissez-moi terminer. Durant cette soirée, un professeur doit arriver plus tard que les autres, déguisé en Père Noël, et distribuer les présents aux autres. C'est la tradition.

-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas. Et ? interrogea la jeune femme, ne voyant pas où son collègue voulait en venir.

-Notre cher ancien directeur, qui se chargeait de cela les années précédentes, m'a gentiment obligé à prendre son rôle. »

Un long silence suivit la phrase de Severus Rogue, durant lequel il vit le visage de sa collège passer de son éternel air de Je-Sais-Tout à un étonnement profond. Puis, soudainement, elle pouffa, puis éclata carrément de rire, relevant la tête en arrière.

« Je vous serai gré de ne pas vous moquer, réagit Severus.

-Pardon, excusez-moi Severus, c'est juste que … Enfin je … Vous en Père Noël ? »

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Tandis qu'elle riait de bon cœur dans le fauteuil, Severus se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, croisa les bras devant lui, puis l'observa. Quand Minerva lui avait appris que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout reprenait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il avait cru mourir. Cette insolente et insupportable jeune femme comme collègue ? Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais pourtant elle était arrivée, et avait pris son rôle très au sérieux. Tous deux avaient convenu qu'ils ne s'importuneraient pas plus que de nécessaire, et cela fonctionnait très bien. Il avait pu se rendre compte que l'élève qu'il avait connu et l'adulte qu'il connaissait maintenant étaient deux personnes littéralement différentes. La guerre avait bien évidemment métamorphosé Hermione Granger, et elle en avait fait une femme forte, courageuse et dotée d'un fort caractère. Seules deux personnes osaient lui tenir tête à Poudlard : Minerva McGonagall et Hermione Granger. Severus aimait beaucoup cette manie que la jeune femme avait de relever la tête et de retrousser le nez quand elle lui soutenait qu'il avait tord. Les coins de ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement, puis il secoua la tête. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer à la jeune femme qu'il ressentait peut-être un peu plus de choses que ce qu'il devrait envers elle.

« Vous avez fini ? demanda-t-il, désagréable.

-Oui, pardon, vraiment, je suis désolée … Et donc, pourquoi venez-vous me dire cela ? souffla-t-elle pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Et bien, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider à faire le costume, dit-il, vexé de devoir demander de l'aide.

-Oh, et bien soit, je vais vous aider ! s'exclama Hermione, toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui. Nous avons deux semaines pour faire de vous un parfait Père Noël ! »

Ils convinrent de se retrouver dans les appartements de la jeune femme le week-end suivant. Durant la semaine, Hermione se débrouillerait pour trouver tout ce qu'il faudrait pour confectionner rapidement un costume à la taille de son collègue.

 _HGSS_

*Toc Toc Toc*

« Entrez ! »

Severus ouvrit la porte, entra, puis la referma doucement. En ce samedi après-midi, le soleil brillait dehors et inondait la pièce aux couleurs crème de lumière. Hermione sortit rapidement de sa chambre, les bras chargés de tissus, et passa devant la fenêtre. Severus en eut le souffle coupé. Ses cheveux, maintenant un peu plus disciplinés que quand elle était élève, étaient auréolés de lumière, et sur son visage s'étalait un immense sourire. Elle était magnifique.

Sa collègue posa son fardeau sur le canapé puis, les mains sur les hanches, se tourna vers lui, toujours souriante.

« Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix … répondit-il, plus trop certain de s'il voulait qu'elle l'aide à se métamorphoser en Père Noël, ou s'il souhaitait la prendre dans ses bras et embrasser cette bouche rose et souriante.

-Non, en effet, vous n'avez pas le choix ! Enlevez votre cape et votre robe de sorcier, vous ne les porterez pas sous le costume. »

Hermione se tourna tandis qu'il se déshabillait, et se pencha en avant pour attraper une longue bande de tissu rouge. Severus se surprit à regarder les fesses de la jeune femme, mais secoua la tête. Il n'était pas venu pour lui sauter dessus, mais pour devenir un personnage légendaire potable.

« Alors … On va essayer comme ça, et ensuite si ça marche, j'ajusterai la taille, d'accord ? questionna Hermione en se retournant avec le costume assemblé grâce à la magie. »

Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit la bouche, surprise. Qui aurait pu imaginer que sous ces énormes et lourdes robes noires se camouflait un corps pareil ? Severus Rogue ne portait plus qu'une fine chemise blanche qui laissait très clairement deviner qu'il était mince mais musclé, et un pantalon noir, de coupe droite. Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme et elle s'empressa de baisser la tête pour éviter que son collège ne le remarque. Mais c'était déjà chose faite et Severus sourit malgré lui. Elle était tellement charmante quand elle rougissait. Il prit le costume que la jeune femme lui tendait et l'enfila comme il put. Quand il releva la tête vers elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle se mordait les joues pour se retenir de rire.

« Allez-y, éclatez de rire un bon coup, qu'on en finisse, et ensuite vous pourrez venir ajuster cette chose ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Severus, ne vous énervez pas, vous êtes très … charmant, habillé comme ça … C'est peut-être un peu choquant de vous voir en rouge plutôt qu'en noir mais ça vous va très bien, tenta de se justifier Hermione. »

Mais l'envie de rire était trop forte et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Tout en se rapprochant de lui pour modifier deux trois petites choses et rétrécir le costume qui lui tombait sur les épaules, elle laissa échapper un gloussement, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Finalement, elle attrapa le col du costume pour le relever un peu, puis baissa la tête et éclata de rire. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, mais l'euphorie de la jeune femme le gagna progressivement et Hermione, les mains toujours posées sur le col de l'homme, put sentir sa poitrine se secouer, avant que l'homme n'éclate aussi de rire. Il était rare d'entendre le sombre professeur Rogue rire et Hermione en profita pleinement.

Ils soufflèrent tout deux, puis Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione. Elle releva la tête vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi souriait. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais des coups frappés à la porte le coupèrent. La propriétaire des lieux sursauta un peu, puis se racla la gorge, s'éloigna à contre cœur de l'homme, et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était le nouveau professeur d'Etude des Moldus.

« Hermione, ma belle Hermione, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, mielleux.

-Bien, et vous, professeur Ruard ? répondit la Gryffondor d'un ton froid.

-Très bien, puisque tes jolis yeux rencontrent les miens en ce moment même. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour à Londres avec moi ? Il se trouve que je dois y aller, et je me suis dit « Pourquoi ne pas proposer à cette merveilleuse créature qu'est Hermione de m'accompagner ». N'est-ce pas une belle idée ? continua-t-il. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Depuis le début de l'année, cet homme tentait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle, et sûrement plus. Elle avait toujours repoussé ses avances, ne souhaitant pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec un homme dont le QI ne devait pas dépasser celui d'un véracrasse. Mais là, elle hésitait entre l'envoyer purement et simplement paître, gentiment décliner son invitation, ou le transformer en paillasson. C'est Severus qui lui sauva la vie. Il avait pris soin d'enlever le costume rouge avant de paraître à la porte.

« Professeur Ruard, Hermione va être dans l'incapacité de répondre à votre invitation, étant en ce moment même occupée avec moi. »

Puis il attrapa la porte et la claqua au nez de son insupportable collègue. Hermione alla de nouveau chercher le déguisement, le tendit à Severus, qui l'enfila rapidement et ils discutèrent pendant qu'Hermione ajustait les derniers détails.

« Il vous tourne autour comme ça depuis longtemps ? demanda Severus, tentant désespérément de faire disparaître toute jalousie de sa voix.

-Depuis le début de l'année. Cet idiot souhaite à tout prix passer du temps avec moi, et croyez-moi, il redouble d'efforts à chaque fois. J'ai beau le repousser, il est tellement bête qu'il ne comprend pas, répondit tristement Hermione.

-Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous débarrassez de lui, venez me voir, ça pourrait être intéressant.

-Je m'en souviendrai, promit Hermione en riant. »

Quand elle eut fini, le costume était à la taille du professeur. Il ne manquait plus que le gros ventre, la barbe, le bonnet, les gants et les bottes. Elle proposa à son collègue de revenir le week-end suivant, car elle devait corriger un nombre étonnant de copies qu'elle avait laissé sur son bureau durant la semaine. Il accepta de bon cœur et lui laissa la garde du déguisement, prétextant avoir peur de le détruire par inadvertance tellement il était heureux de devoir endosser le rôle de Père Noël cette année. Cette remarque fit rire Hermione, et cela fit sourire Severus. Définitivement, il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec elle.

 _HGSS_

Durant la semaine, tous les professeurs purent constater qu'un rapprochement s'était effectué entre leurs collègues de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de Potions. En effet, tous les deux s'asseyaient maintenant côte à côte à tous les repas, et discutaient beaucoup, que ça soit à table ou dans la salle des professeurs. De temps en temps, il était même possible d'entendre Hermione rire, suivi d'un souffle de Severus, qui se retenait de rire devant ses autres collègues. Le professeur Ruard, lui, était le seul à ne pas se réjouir de ce rapprochement. Il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait qu'il ait surpris Severus chez Hermione et que maintenant ces deux là passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

 _HGSS_

Le week-end arriva et Severus se dirigeait en souriant vers les appartements d'Hermione. Quand il frappa à la porte il entendit, comme la dernière fois, qu'elle lui disait d'entrer. Il s'exécuta et il la trouva en train de faire du thé dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour Severus, comment allez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle, souriante.

-Très bien et vous Hermione ?

-Très bien ! Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons faire en sorte de gonfler le costume, puis nous verrons pour les accessoires, ça vous va ? continua-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse de thé fumant.

-C'est parfait, dit-il. »

Il s'assit dans le canapé pendant qu'Hermione allait chercher le costume. Il la vit arriver avec les joues rouges et se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

« Il faudrait que vous enleviez votre cape et votre robe, et que vous enfiliez ceci.

-Pas de soucis. »

Il se leva, ôta les vêtements inutiles, qu'il posa sur le canapé, puis prit le costume. Il allait le mettre quand on frappa à la porte. Hermione le regarda, surprise, puis alla ouvrir.

« Hermione, mon ange, comment vas-tu ? Que dirais-tu de venir à Pré-Au-Lard, prendre un verre ? Et ensuite nous pourrions allez faire un tour à Londres, puis terminer la soirée dans un petit restaurant sympa que je connais à Paris. Cela te va-t-il mon ange ? »

Le professeur Ruard se trouvait devant elle, une rose rouge à la main et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cet homme ne manquait pas d'air ! Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller se faire voir, d'aller proposer un rendez-vous à Trelawney et de ne surtout pas oublier de ne plus jamais l'approcher elle, quand Severus arriva, un sourire carnassier collé aux lèvres. Il passa son bras autour des hanches d'Hermione et l'attira à elle. La jeune femme rougit, se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

« Professeur Ruard, quel plaisir de vous voir. Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous vous joindre à Hermione et moi pour boire une tasse de thé ? dit le Serpentard en rapprochant encore Hermione de son corps. »

Hermione comprit ce que Severus voulait faire et elle passa elle-même son bras autour de son collègue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Severus, quelle bonne idée !

-Vous … Je … Vous êtes ensemble ?! s'étonna Ruard, les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes et le teint blafard.

-Oui, en effet nous sommes ensemble, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

Severus baissa la tête vers la jeune femme et lui sourit tendrement. Celle-ci se sentit fondre et lui rendit son sourire.

« Bien sûr Severus ! »

Puis, avec un courage tout gryffondorien, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme, avant de se tourner vers le professeur d'Etude des Moldus.

« Vous comprendrez bien que je ne peux pas accepter vos propositions, fit-elle remarquer.

-Et vous comprendrez aussi que je ne souhaite plus vous voir essayer par tous les moyens de conquérir ma compagne, renchérit Severus, sur un petit nuage après le baiser qu'il s'était vu offrir.

-Bi … bien sûr, pas de … pas de soucis. »

Ruard se retourna et partit en sens inverse, les épaules et la tête basses. Hermione referma la porte et se tourna vers Severus, qui posa sa main contre le battant de la porte, coinçant la jeune femme. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur fiévreuse et son souffle était court.

« Hermione, je … je suis désolé d'avoir fait cela, je …

-Chut Severus, ce que tu as fait été parfait. »

Elle se pencha en avant et l'embrassa à nouveau. Severus gémit doucement, colla Hermione contre la porte et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle posa ses mains sur la nuque de l'homme pour approfondir le baiser. Et là de nouveaux coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

« Je te préviens, je tue quiconque se trouve derrière cette porte, murmura Severus à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Tu n'auras pas le temps, je l'aurai fait avant. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres. Severus, derrière elle, tentait de reprendre son apparence de professeur sévère et intraitable. Le professeur Ruard se trouvait de nouveau derrière la porte, l'air énervé.

« Je peux parler à Hermione uniquement ?

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Severus d'un ton brusque.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas Severus. »

Severus s'avança et s'apprêta à lui répondre mais Hermione posa une main sur son torse et lui murmura un « laisse ». Le Serpentard se pencha donc pour poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione puis il sortit de la pièce tandis que le professeur d'Etude des Moldus rentrait.

En soupirant, Hermione ferma la porte et croisa les bras devant elle.

« Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

-Hermione, comment peux-tu être en couple avec un homme pareil ? Comment peux-tu aimer un homme pareil ? Je suis certain qu'il ne te procure aucun plaisir, qu'il ne te fait rien ressentir ! Crois-tu sincèrement qu'il te fera des petits cadeaux pour Noël, ton anniversaire, la Saint-Valentin ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il sera plein de petites attentions comme je le suis ? Et puis je serai présent à la soirée de Noël, moi. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime Hermione, prends-moi, gardes-moi, fais-le disparaître de ta vie, il n'est rien, il ne résistera pas à notre amour ! »

Hermione était franchement stupéfaite. Comment un homme aussi débile pouvait prononcer autant de mots en une fois ? Heureusement pour lui, son discours était tellement idiot que ça rattrapait la donne. Mais il avait fait un énorme effort, dire autant de choses en si peu de temps, ça relevait de l'exploit.

« Je pense que je n'ai pas encore été assez claire. Je ne suis pas, et je ne serai jamais intéressée par vous ! J'aime Severus, lui aussi, et rien ne pourra changer cela, ni vous, ni personne. Lui est intelligent, intéressant, contrairement à vous. Et il me fait ressentir tellement de choses que jamais vous ne pourrez rivaliser face à lui ! Et si vous pensez qu'il ne sera pas présent au réveillon, vous vous trompez. Maintenant DE-HORS ! »

Hermione avait rouvert la porte en disant cela et elle vit Severus adossé contre le mur qui se redressait vivement en l'entendant crier. Ruard prit un air outré et sortit d'un pas décidé, en menaçant Hermione d'un « tu verras quand tu viendras me supplier de m'intéresser à toi. » Hermione le fusilla du regard et Severus le bouscula en rentrant dans l'appartement.

La jeune femme, de retour dans le calme de son appartement, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, soupira puis leva la tête vers Severus.

« Dis, je ne me suis pas trompée en lui disant que tu m'aimes, hein ? demanda-t-elle, pas très sûre d'elle. »

Elle baissa la tête. Severus s'approcha d'elle, passa le bras gauche autour de ses hanches puis releva son menton de la main droite.

« Miss Granger, vous ne vous êtes pas trompée en lui affirmant que je vous aime. La question est de savoir si vous, vous m'aimez, répondit-il, séducteur.

-Oui Severus, je t'aime.

-Alors tout va bien. »

Il se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa tendrement, jusqu'à ce que l'un et l'autre perde le souffle. Ensuite ils reprirent tranquillement leur essayage. Ils rirent quand Severus se retrouva complètement affublé du déguisement, avec la barbe, le bonnet, les gants et les bottes. Il tenta misérablement de reproduire le célèbre « Oh-Oh-Oh », ce qui fit bien rire la jeune femme, qui se moqua toute la soirée de sa tentative, en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de s'entrainer s'il ne voulait pas passer pour un pauvre Père Noël de pacotille. Ils se séparèrent tard dans la nuit, après avoir longuement discuté, enlacés dans le lit.

 _HGSS_

Trois jours plus tard aurait lieu la soirée du réveillon de Noël. Hermione s'empressa de finir ses emplettes, puis acheta une tenue présentable. Elle appréhendait de revoir Ruard. Elle ne l'avait pas croisé depuis leur altercation et se doutait bien qu'il avait mal réagi à l'annonce du couple que formait maintenant, et pour de bon, Severus et elle.

Dans dix petites minutes, Hermione devrait se trouver dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de ses collègues. Severus était avec elle dans ses appartements. Elle sortit de la chambre, enfin prête.

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

L'intéressé se retourna vers elle et resta bouche bée. Sa robe verte, agrémentée de fils argentés, s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux. Des escarpins noirs ainsi qu'une jolie veste noire complétaient la tenue. Ses jolis yeux noisette étaient relevés par un trait fin d'eye-liner et d'un peu de mascara et à ses poignets se trouvaient de fins bracelets d'argent.

« Tu es sublime Hermione … »

La jeune femme rougit et s'avança vers son amant. Celui-ci se leva et déposa un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres.

« Ne sois pas trop long à venir, lui dit Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais il t'importune, le Père Noël ne sera plus une figure de la gentillesse pour les dix siècles à venir. »

Hermione rit doucement, puis embrassa de nouveau Severus.

« Je t'aime ma lionne.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Severus. »

Hermione sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea nerveusement vers la Grande Salle, ne sachant pas quelle posture adopter face au professeur Ruard quand elle le verrait. En bas des escaliers, elle souffla un bon coup et entra d'un pas décidé dans la Grand Salle. Tout le monde était là, et les deux seules chaises vides se trouvaient à la droite du professeur d'Etude des Moldus. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes quand il vit Hermione. Elle l'ignora et s'assit sur la chaise la plus éloignée de lui.

« Hermione, vous êtes magnifiques !

-Merci beaucoup Minerva, répondit Hermione au compliment de la directrice.

-Vous pouvez faire disparaître cette chaise vide, Severus ne viendra pas … dit celle-ci d'un ton déçu.

-Oh ne vous en faites pas Minerva, je suis certaine qu'il ne va pas tarder, répliqua la jeune femme en lançant un regard assassin à Ruard qui avait ri au commentaire de la directrice. »

Tous se servirent à boire, puis commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Une demi-heure après que les festivités aient commencé, le professeur Trelawney poussa un cri.

« Mais enfin, qui peut bien faire le Père Noël cette année ! »

Hermione se retourna vivement et un immense sourire s'installa sur son visage. Le Père Noël, son Père Noël, se tenait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers l'énorme sapin posté devant la table des professeurs.

Ruard s'approcha d'elle par derrière, et posa sa main sur sa hanche. La jeune femme se retourna vivement et poussa le professeur. Il lui jeta un regard surpris et Hermione entendit derrière elle :

« Ruard, si vous l'approchez à moins de deux kilomètres, ça sera un Noël sanglant. »

Le principal concerné avala de travers à cette menace. Ensuite il alla s'asseoir et attendit que Severus Rogue, ou plutôt le Père Noël, ait fini de distribuer les présents qui se trouvaient au pied du sapin. Quand ce fut fait, il prétendit se sentir mal et s'en alla.

« Severus, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Albus ait réussi à vous convaincre ! s'exclama la directrice quand Severus s'assit à côté d'Hermione, après s'être débarrassé de son costume.

-Et bien si, il faut croire qu'il a réussi …

-Oh Severus, ne fais pas la tête, tu étais parfait ! »

Le fait qu'Hermione tutoie son collège étonna tout le monde, mais personne ne fit de commentaire, se contentant d'attendre la suite.

« Je préviens tout le monde tout de suite. Si jamais Ruard a l'audace d'approcher Hermione, ou de lui adresser la parole, mes réflexes de Mangemort risquent de refaire surface, dit-il méchamment.

-Je pense que là il ne m'approchera plus, le fait de t'avoir vu déguisé en Père Noël a du sérieusement le refroidir, rigola Hermione.

-C'est ça, moque-toi, renchérit Severus avant de l'embrasser tendrement. »


End file.
